


World Cup

by Ailette



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Imported
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno wakes up to a baby elephant. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Cup

Ohno awoke with a start to a loud and obnoxious honking sound that made him look around frantically for a good ten seconds. It wasn’t easy to distinguish whether he was in a dream or reality during these first few moments of consciousness, so he was justifiably convinced that there had to be a baby elephant in the room somewhere. He had just been petting it together with Aiba, after all, and now it had honked into his ear. Though they had been in some kind of zoo, if he remembered correctly. Ohno frowned. Seeing how he couldn’t spot any elephants in the dark bedroom, he reached out for Nino to ask for his help in looking around.

Belatedly, he remembered that Nino was more likely to maul him than help him should he wake him before sunrise for something that wasn’t a fire in their apartment, a magnitude 5 earthquake, the biggest emergency of the century or work (and Ohno had learned the hard way that a hard-on did not count as an emergency). There was a list of specific things he was allowed to wake Nino for somewhere in the kitchen and after that one incident, he had always checked it first. Consequently, he breathed a sigh of relief when his hand connected with nothing but an empty pillow. Ohno stopped dead for a few seconds, listening for the familiar short puffs of breath, but nothing came. Exploring the other side of the bed a bit more carefully, he realized that not only was Nino not in there anymore, but also that he must have left quite some time ago, since the mattress was cold to the touch. 

Willing himself to fully wake up, Ohno sat up properly and blinked, trying to get his tired eyes to adjust to the darkness. They always slept with the blinds closed (partly because Ohno had always slept that way and partly because Nino was a little paranoid), so the moonlight barely even filtered in. Suddenly, another loud honk caught Ohno’s attention and his head whipped towards the door. If there was an elephant in the house, it was most likely in the living room.

Foregoing the light switch and instead feeling his way to the door, Ohno made towards the source of the sound. The unnaturally bright flickering light of the television screen greeted him. It was partly obscured by the big plush couch in front of it, but he still had to shield his eyes a little before he could make out the green grass field and several people chasing after a ball on it. It wasn’t the soccer match that attracted his attention, however. Rather, it was the two feet propped up on the back of the couch where he usually would have expected a head to be. He blinked twice before he could make sense of that (with the edges of a sketch beginning to form in the very back of his mind). To his defense, no one could ever possibly get used to the thousand ways of lounging on furniture that Ninomiya Kazunari called ‘sitting’.

“Have you gone deaf?” Ohno asked as he made his way next to the couch, to glare at his upside-down hanging boyfriend.

To his surprise, Nino was one step ahead of him. And even though the fact that Nino’s head was resting against the seating area of the couch in a rather awkward looking angle with his arms spread out on both sides of him should have made it impossible for him to be able to look scary, Nino’s grimace fit the bill quite nicely. Years of practice, Ohno supposed. “I _wish_. That way I wouldn’t have been woken up by your persistent snoring.”

Oh. Well, that explained the early escape from bed. “It’s not like I do it on purpose.”

The frown between Nino’s brows creased dangerously, making the thick black frame of his glasses ride further up the bridge of his nose; Ohno tried hard not to jump when another round of loud honking started from the television. He dimly remembered some news stations reporting on those trumpet thingies – and Sho saying something about it the other day during their break – but he couldn’t for the life of him remember their name. All he knew was that they were terribly irritating at three o’clock in the morning.

“No, of course not. But you could just sleep on the side instead of on your back like I’ve asked you todo, oh, I don’t know, two dozen times already?”

“I can’t sleep when I’m on my side,” Ohno huffed. He wasn’t good at fighting in the middle of the night. Not that he was much better at it during the day.

Nino’s feet slid down from their heightened position with a thud and it seemed like a small miracle when Nino just sat up from the weird pose to cross his arms over his chest, the glasses simply sliding back to their intended place. His glare did seem scarier when he was upright, though. “You fall asleep in the middle of concert rehearsals, on boats in the middle of storms, while holding beer glasses and sometimes with your eyes open. Don’t give me that bullshit about not being able to sleep on your _side_.”

He was far too tired to argue, Ohno decided. Instead, he moved forward a bit so he didn’t have to look at the bright screen while talking. “Fine, I’ll try, so let’s just go back to b-”

“Move your luxurious ass away from the screen, I can’t see what’s happening.”

Taking a deep breath, Ohno sat down on the couch (careful to leave a small distance between him and Nino) and reminded himself that the younger man was only this grumpy when he didn’t at least get his standard four hours of sleep. Tomorrow (or rather, today, but he refused to acknowledge a new day before his alarm clock had gone off) Nino would contritely apologize while glaring at the floor and later slip a little something to snack on into Ohno’s bag for work when he wasn’t looking. He would be very much busy with his DS by the time Ohno found it and thanked him with a sweet smile, only grumbling something unintelligible in response as his ears turned red.

“I thought you weren’t interested in soccer,” Ohno said quietly, his whole demeanor signaling ‘I come in peace – please don’t eat me alive’.

“I’m not.” Nino shrugged and absently pushed his glasses further up. “But it’s the World Cup and unexpectedly our team doesn’t suck as bad as I thought it did.”

“Oh.” Another honking concert interrupted Ohno’s thought process. “Can we please turn down the volume a little?”

“Remote’s right in front of you.” A moment passed and the younger man shot him a quick and sheepish smile. “The vuvuzelas _are_ kind of annoying.”

Ohno couldn’t help but send a broad smile back as he adjusted the volume. Nino shot him a sideways glance, huffing in put-on annoyance. 

“I’m still mad at you.”

Ohno nodded gravely as he dropped the remote back onto the table. He’d already received all the signs he needed to know that Nino had finally gotten over his lack-of-sleep-induced anger, so he inched closer and closer until he was pressed from knee to hip to shoulder to Nino’s side. He didn’t turn his head towards him yet. “Of course. And how can I make it up to you?”

“Shouldn’t you figure that out by yourself?”

“I guess.” In one quick movement, Ohno swung his leg over Nino’s sitting form so he was now straddling his lap and crossed his arms behind Nino’s neck to beckon him closer. “Then, I demand sex.”

Nino’s lips twitched and for a second Ohno thought he would get angry again, but then the younger man burst out laughing. He barely managed to get a hand up to cover his mouth, a gesture Ohno dreaded and found terribly endearing at the same time. 

“You forgot this was supposed to be an apology in the second sentence already!”

Ohno just shrugged and put his hand down the front of Nino’s loose jogging pants. “Ah, whatever.”

“Stop – wait – hey!” Indignantly, Nino pulled Ohno’s hand back towards the surface. “It’s almost morning! If we have sex now we won’t get any sleep at all.”

“You want to watch soccer instead?” Ohno didn’t mean to pout, but that didn’t help the fact that a second later, Nino was pinching his cheek in retribution, hard. The younger man’s cheeks were tinged with a faint hue of red and he wasn’t quite meeting Ohno’s eyes.

“The game will only last another half hour. If _we_ start now we won’t stop before dawn. You’re too slow, old man.”

This time, the pout was on purpose. “Fine. Then I’m going to watch with you.” He wiggled around to pull his whole body onto the couch, resting his head on Nino’s lap and not really caring that the table obscured his view this way.

“You’re only going to fall asleep again,” Nino scolded, but his fingers were already buried in Ohno’s hair, caressing the soft tufts at Ohno’s neck; belying the harsh words. 

“Am not.”

Nino chuckled and leaned back, scratching behind Ohno’s ear lightly and making the older man sigh blissfully. “You better not. I won’t have any mercy for you otherwise.”

Ohno’s only answer was to rub his cheek against the soft material of Nino’s pants. When he peeked down, he could already see Ohno’s eyelashes fluttering. It took only a few more minutes before a very unromantic and loud snore escaped Ohno’s open mouth. Nino twitched.

Complaints from the neighbors on the next day were a cheap price to pay for revenge, Nino decided as he grabbed the remote. And turned the volume to maximum.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: eufry ♥♥   
> A/N: This was written for a prompt by thetagal13 (do you even still remember this? xD). Look at the title and have a guess as to what the prompt was. *cough*   
> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/61607.html)


End file.
